


War Like This Never Ends

by DysphoricKnight



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist, Jak and Daxter, Soul Eater, Spyro the Dragon - Fandom, The Flash, The Maze Runner Trilogy, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DysphoricKnight/pseuds/DysphoricKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intricate connection of several fandoms through surprising details. Taking place after Maka has "defeated" Asura, following a future where Fairy Tail has already stopped Zeref and magnolia is at peace again. As well, combining the brotherhood and the original, Ed is trapped on the other side of the gate and meets a police officer bent on destroying the man who ruined her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Like This Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My lovely friend Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+lovely+friend+Eden).



> I have told this story to my friend consecutively for almost four years just for fun, but many of my other friends have urged me to form this trash brain rambling into a story so here it is.  
> I am very aware that things might not be close to the original continuity of the fandoms, but given that I make the story during the progression of these series it's nearly impossible to predict what the future has to hold, so do mind that betore reading.  
> Also this story is not for the faint of heart. The only reason it isn't tagged yet because there probably won't be very great detail at the beginning or it will take a while to get to the parts of such depiction of violence, character death, and non-con?  
> Yes. I am aware that my mind is pretty fucked. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Enjoy.

       He was turning seventeen in two months and they all thought he was going to be the next Elder. Zayne was his name. 

       "Zayne! The ball!" One of the kids said while Zayne was dazed off thinking about something he discussed with his father.

         _"They are counting on you. We are counting on you." Zayne didn't want to think about the amount of responsibility he'd be handed with being an Elder. Could he really be such a leader to the importance of almost the entire universe? He'd be working alongside people like Aiden. People like the Shinigami himself. He'd met the Shinigami only once. A dark figure with a cloak of spiraling fabric and a mask that fit his name._

_"You shouldnt count on me. I am nothing, Igneel." The boy grumbled. It wasn't that he didn't want to be an Elder, it was just that he felt that he wasn't noble enough. He was a kid who got in fights during lessons when he was young and still today wandered off uncharted._

_"You're really a pain, you know that? Hot-headed, impulsive, stupid. But in time you'll be something great. Just watch." Ingneel growled in a barely audible snarl like always. It wasn't news that Zayne Dragneel was a hot-headed disaster._

_But it was news that almost two days after that discussion with the elders he'd meet someone who would change his entire perspective on life. Her name was Mai. And she looked like a flower trying to survive the breakdown of plant life. Her twirly locks of light pink hair and bright smile. She had a determination for the people she loved and would get up with any injury to fight for her friends._

        "You will stay here. You will not go after him. Zayne, don't challenge me. I will incinerate you and make sure no one writes you a eulogy." Ingneel snapped. Ignitus just watched, with a grim expression on his defined, scaled face.

        "Okay." Zayne lied. As soon as he left the temple, he packed his bags. He looked at the cradle him and his wife had built for their son. Their only son. "Ben." He found the boy sitting reading Mage books on a rock near the gravel path leading up to the library. 

         "uh-elder-"

         "Zayne. Just Zayne." He corrected. He bent down and put the gentle child in the arms of the aspiring mage. "Do me a favor." Ben looked at him surprised. "Tell Ingneel he gets to babysit his grandson for a little while. I've got to go on a mission."

          "When will you be back?" Ben asked.

          "I don't know." Zayne started walking in the direction of the large fairy forest.

          "Wait Eld-Zayne!" Ben called after him. He turned and gave him a signal to continue talking. "What did you and your wife...Uh Mrs. Dragneel name him?" Zayne smiled for the first time since his wife was carried away by an evil dragon and killed.

         "Natsu. She thought of it." Zayne headed back. Ben stared down at the small baby growing the first pink locks on his head. 

          "You're a lucky guy Natsu." He smiled. "That's a really warm scarf." He ran his hand over the fabric. "Your mommy never took it off." 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! First chapter! And I actually wrote it with some sense of seriousness. And that's where it all begins everyone. With the fire Mage who disappeared, just like the dragons.


End file.
